Nathaniel Welchert
Origin Nathaniel Welchert is a pure, goodhearted boy from Hawaii. Back in 1000 A.D. (0 P.N. Post-Nathaniel) he started Nathanielism. It sure was cool. Early Life In 999 P.N., there weren't any Nathaniels. People searched high and low for a Nathaniel but they couldn't find one. When all hope was lost, the big ol' Nathaniel in the sky said "Hey! You have all shown your faith. And so, I will bestow upon you a new Nathaniel." And on September 30th of that year, a new Nathaniel was born. He was known as Nathaniel Welchert. Nathaniel was born in Texas before moving to Hawaii when he was three years old. When he first set foot on Hawaii, he had noticed several children wearing backpacks. He was mystified from what he saw. He knew that this was his calling. 2 years later, a 5 year-old Nathaniel was conducting experiments on how to make the perfect backpack. After 3 long months of research, Nathaniel had figured it out. "Eureka!" he exclaimed. "For a backpack to truly be my lifelong companion, it must be like a Nathaniel!" At the time, it wasn't as common as it is now to know that Nathaniels are 82.06% water, but Nathaniel Welchert figured it out. He knew that to create the ultimate Nathaniel-Backpack companion, he needed to make something new. He needed to make a backpack that could hold water, and thus, the Camelpack was born. Nathaniel's Legendary Treasures Camelpacks Nathaniel invented the camelpack, and it was soon rushed to mass production. It'd turned out that humans needed camelpacks too, being 60% water. To differentiate himself from other camelpack users, he dubbed his camelpack "backpack". Gray Shirt of Glory Nathaniel's shirt, which Nathanielists have dubbed the "Gray Shirt of Glory" was found in a diamond mine in rural Kentucky. This was because a future variation of Nathaniel Accidentally left it there during his time-travelling diamond-mining vacation to Kentucky. This created a stable time loop of Nathaniel receiving the Gray Shirt of Glory, then leaving it there in the past for it to be found by himself. Fingerless Gloves of Fortitude Nathaniel, using his resourcefulness, developed special gloves called "Fingerless Gloves" which are gloves that dont have fingers, so your palms can be warm while your fingers can be cold. Today, Fingerless Gloves are mass produced, so to differentiate Nathaniel's from the general public's, his are now referred to by the Church of Nathanielism as "Fingerless Gloves of Fortitude" When Nathaniel was 6, he used his newly created camelpack to trek many mountains, and in one of his very cool adventures, he met an evil troll. The troll told him that he would let him pass if Nathaniel could solve his riddle, and if not he would kill Nathaniel. Nathaniel was not afraid, as he knew that true Nathaniels cannot die. But he needed to pass to reach the peak of the mountain. So he listened to the troll. The troll told him "How can you make a glove even cooler?" Nathaniel knew what to do. He knew that the word cool can mean interesting or impressive, but it could also mean cold, so he took his gloves, and cut the fingers off. Nathaniel's fingers felt cool, and he certainly looked radical. The troll wept many tears, and decided to convert to Nathanielism. The Cloning In early 1016 P.N., Nathaniel realized something. There was too little Nathaniel for the world. The population was growing, and there wasn't enough Nathaniel for the world to love all at once. Nathaniel, being the genius he was had an excellent idea. Cloning. Nathaniel could clone himself to produce more Nathaniels, so more people could love him at once. But it didn't go exactly as planned. Some Nathaniels were new, and different, like Christmas Nathaniel (pictured right) which is what Nathaniel intended. But very many Nathaniels are merely copies of the original Nathaniel with only slight variation. These kinds of Nathaniels are still being produced today, and are called "The Varying Nathaniels". Nathaniel later realized that this is what the public would've wanted, and sent all The Varying Nathaniels to become new priests for the various Churches of Nathanielism across the globe. The Varying Nathaniels Once the Varying Nathaniels began production, a Facebook page called "Nathaniel Memes" began documenting them, the page has since been de-activated and the creators were forced into hiding, telling people of more Varying Nathaniels through word of mouth. It is unknown who created the page, but it is said that they are "men of the shadows." It is currently unknown what this means. Despite the page's downfall, many Varying Nathaniels would not be known by the general public, and every Nathanielist is grateful for what it has done. List of Known Nathaniels because of Nathaniel Memes * Fisthaniel * Weird Nosethaniel * All-Seeing Nathaniel * Baby Doll Nathaniel * Adventurer Nathaniel * Nathansnail * Shythaniel * Facethaniel * Undyniel * Nathaniel with make-up on * Coolthaniel * Keithaniel Welchert * Llamathaniel * Ghosthaniel (Racisthaniel) * Lucasthaniel * Trithaniel * Large Nosethaniel * Nathaniel Egbert * Top Nat * Dr. Ivo Welchert * Nasansiel * Miithaniel * Devilthaniel * Whiskerthaniel * Crying Laughing Nathaniel * Low-Resthaniel * Nathaniel: The Last Backpack Bender * Fierce Devil Nathaniel * Mouthaniel (Slapthaniel) * Kangathaniel (Never talk to me or my Nathaniel ever again) * Smallthaniel * Nathaniel 4 * Basketball Nathaniel * Nathan * Reversethaniel * Pokethaniel * Nathaniel Boy * Nathansopp * Backpack Boy * Nathaniel Zebb * Nessthaniel * Ninteniel * Begging Bro Nathaniel * Marina Welchert (Nathaniel Liteyears) * Mystery Nathaniel * Big Nat * Longing Nathaniel * Soldier Nathaniel * Nathaniel's Mask * CRAPthaniel * Laterthaniel * Meta Knighthaniel * Villainous Nathaniel * Hiding Nathaniel * Old Nathaniel * Nathaniel: The Backpacking * Nathanielvoir * Slamthaniel * Space Nathaniel Category:Religion Category:Nathanielism Category:Backpack